PM3 Directors Cut
Welcome to PM3, The Directors Cut. This map game will continue PM3 into the future after it ended on the AH wiki, and will be invite only for the time being. If you wish to play or are unsure if you are allowed, contact edge. Sign-ups Europe Western Europe (France and Iberia) *Democratic French Commonwealth - **Autonomous Region of Burgundy - **Autonomous Region of Normandy - **Autonomous Region of Occitania - *Kingdom of the Netherlands **Luxembourg *Portugal - (Personal Union under Brazil) *United Spain - Scraw Northern Europe (Britain and Scandinavia) *Scandinavia **Denmark - **Sweden - **Norway - **Schleswig *Britain- *England - *Scotland - *Eire - Central Europe *Swiss Confederacy- *Czechia - *Silesia - *United Commonwealth of Germany Cookiedamage (talk) 05:09, October 21, 2016 (UTC) **Commonwealth State of Bavaria - **Commonwealth State of Austria - **Commonwealth State of Venezia - **Commonwealth State of Brandenburg - **Commonwealth State of Pomerania - **Commonwealth State of Bremen - **Commonwealth State of Saxony - **Commonwealth State of Swabia - **Commonwealth Kingdom of Hamburg - **Commonwealth Kingdom of Hanover - **Commonwealth Kingdom of Rhineland - **Commonwealth Kingdom of Westphalia - **Commonwealth Kingdom of Prussia - **Commonwealth Duchy of Oldenburg - Southern Europe (Italy and the Balkans) *Roman (Byzantine) Empire - Fires *Croatian Archvoivodeship - **Carantania *Lombardy - Eastern Europe *Russian Federation - *Tartarian Federation - *Pskov/Union of Konigsberg - *Ruthenia - *Romania - *Poland - *Lithuania - *Kashubia - *Sorbia - *Slovakia - *Carpathia - Middle East Anatolia and Caucasia *Kingdom of Armenia - *Kingdom of Georgia - Mesopotamia *Grand Principality of Assyria - Levant Arabia *Hashemite Caliphate - Central Asia Asia South Asia *Indian Empire - 05:12, October 21, 2016 (UTC) *Vijaynagara Rajya - *Punjab Confederacy - *Empire of Lanka - East Asia *Western Chagatai Khanate -- *Japanese Empire - KawaiiKame **Formosa - **Yantai - **Qingdao - **Shanghai - **Heinan - **Papua (Colony) - **Kiamigutai (Colony) - *Korea - Seiga *Mongol Khanate: *Republic of China - South East Asia *Ayutthaya - *Loas - *Pegu - *Dawei - *Shan States - *Singapore (Spanish protectorate) - *Taungoo - Asian Islands *Aru - *Bima - *Bone - *Kutai - *Makassar - *Minahasa - *Dipa - *Pagaruyung - *Selebar - *Siak - *Spanish East Indies (Spanish colony) (may or may not include many other things on this list) - Scraw *Sukadang - *Tidore - *Tondo - *Tulang Bawang - *Timor - *Philippines (Japanese possession) - *Maldive-Andaman Republic - Africa North Africa *Kingdom of Algeria (Spanish protectorate) - *Gasfa - *Moroccan Principality - *West Sahara Free State - *Zab - West Africa *Igala - *Jenne - *Kanem Empire - *Kwararafa - *Mema - *Salum - *Siine - *Songhay - *Takur - *Tuareg - *Wolof - Reme *Kingdom of the Kongo - South Africa *Great Zimbabwe - *|on - *Cape Ferdinand (Andean Protectorate) - ~Edge *Maravi Confederacy - *Republic of Natal- East Africa *Aleppraqht - *Al-Somal - *Mogadishi - * Iritriya - * Ethiopian Empire - *Interlacustrine States (fragmented) - **Empire of Madagasikara - ** *Swahili City-States **Al-Swahili - **Dar es Salaam - **Kilwa - *The Republic - Oceania *Union of Australia: *Hawaii - *Timor Sultanate - SunnyKhan688 *Commonwealth of Oceania - Borealia and Hesperia Borealia *Reme - *Algonquian Sachemate - **Sahtudene - * United Commonwealth of Borealia - * Neu Norderney - *Republic of Arcadia - *NeW Brunswick - Lower Borealia *Kingdom of Kuba - *Duchy of Belize - *Mexaca - Hesperia *Andea: #PraiseRoosevelt. 11:03, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *Empire of Brazil: *Kingdom of Guiana (Independent Brazilian Satellite): *Emeraldie - Category:PM3